Earn It
by MacadamiaMistress
Summary: Semi-AU. Tsuna is not Vongola Decimo, but Vongola Primo says otherwise. He and the rest of the first generation train Tsuna to take his rightful place as Vongola Decimo, and to help find Tsuna's guardians.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey!~ This is my second fanfic, but first of hitman reborn, so please don't be so harsh! Tsuna is 14. Enjoy!~ Oh! And if I got an Italian word wrong, please correct me.**** Though there won't be any in this chapter, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine. All rights go to Amano Akira.**

**Summary: **Semi-AU. Tsuna is not Vongola Decimo, but Vongola Primo says otherwise. He and the rest of the first generation trains Tsuna to take his rightful place as Vongola Decimo, and to find his guardians.

"Talking"

_Flashback/Thoughts_

_"Italian"_

"Tsu-kun! You're late!" Nana Sawada called out to her son. _Three, two, one and- _"HIEEEEEEE!" a shriek comes from upstairs. Nana smiles at her son's antics and giggles lightly. She smiles as she sees Tsuna take a piece of toast and run out in record time. Little did she know, someone else was also watching Tsuna run. His name? Giotto Vongola, 1st boss of the greatest mafia group, the Vongola.

Giotto chuckled as he watched his cute great-great-great-great grandson run to school. It felt just like yesterday when he first appeared to Tsuna. But then again, everyday feels like any other day to him...

Flashback 10 years ago...

_Giotto watches sadly as his descendant hears his mother cry. Giotto decides to appear, his descendant suffered enough. He materialized in front of Tsuna. _

_Everything happened in slow motion. Tsuna's eyes widened as he backed up quickly. __**Too**__ quickly._

_"Hieee!" Tsuna shrieks, toppling backwards, crashing into his bookshelf. Unfortunately, a thick dictionary fell on him, knocking him unconscious immediately. Giotto sweatdropped. He carried Tsuna to his bed and will take a while..._

_"Tsuna...Tsuna!" Giotto whisper-shouts, poking his descendants cheek. Tsuna scrunched his cute button nose, and shifted a bit. He couldn't help but squeal at his descendants cuteness._

_"Hahaha! I can't believe a boss could squeal!" Giotto paled, refusing to turn around. 'They're not there, they're not there, I am imagining things, they are NOT there...'a whack to the head shattered the blonde's hope. He turned around, only to face five people._

_"H-hey guys. W-what brings you here?" he asks, putting on a forced, nervous smile._

_Starting from right to left..._

_At the very right, there is a redish-pinkish haired man with a tattoo under his left eye, his name is G. Next to him is a Japanese man, as he was wearing traditional Japanese clothing, his name is Asari. Next to Asari is a priest with black hair, his name is Knuckle. Next to Knuckle is a French man with white-blond hair, his name is Alaude. Next to Alaude is a young man, he has green hair, one eye closed, and a lazy air around him, his name is Lampo. Now that they are introduced on with the story!_

_G's eye twitched. "What are we doing here?" his voice dangerously low. Giotto paled even more. "G..." "THAT'S WHAT I'D LIKE TO F*CKING KNOW! I JUST APPEARED! YOU!" he shouted, pointing to Giotto accusingly. "BECAUSE OF YOU! I BET YOU WILLINGLY F*CKING APPEARED, SO THAT CAUSES US TO COME OUT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?"_

_"G!" Giotto scolded, covering the still sleeping Tsunayoshi's ears,"Language!" bad call. "LANGUAGE!? THAT'S WHAT YOU F*CKING CARE ABOUT?! I DON'T GIVE A SH*T! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!? DON'T-"_

_"Ungh..." a stir interrupted G's rant._

_All seven people turned to the small body next to Giotto. "Ungh... What happened?" Tsuna sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily. Giotto's face brightened as he silently cooed at his descendants adorable actions. _

_After Tsuna fully woke up, he looked at the sight on front of him. "Hieeeeeee!" and his body slumped and fell limply to the side. Everyone sweatdropped at what they just witnessed._

_"Haha is he gonna be okay?" asked Asari, laughing nervously._

_"Um.. Yeah, he's just going to need to get used to us." Giotto replied, scratching his neck sheepishly. The guardians recognized that action._

_"You just appeared to him all of a sudden, didn't you?" G asked, sighing._

_"Herbivore, for being so stupid, I will arrest you." handcuffs started to clink. _

_"Yare, yare. Giotto, that was stupid. You interrupted my nap." _

_G's eye visibly twitched._

_"YOU STUPID GREEN COW! DON'T YOU SEE THE SITUATION WE'RE IN?! MAYBE I SHOULD JUST SHOVE BULLETS UP YOUR-! _

_"Hieee!" Tsuna's body jerked up. He looked around in shock and fear. His eyes widened and-_

_"Oi kid. Don't you __**dare**__ faint again." Tsuna blinked in confusion. _

_"A-ano, who are you, and w-what are y-you saying?"_

_"Oh sorry!" Giotto said, slipping into fluent Japanese. He smiled brightly._

_"I'm your great-great-great-great grandfather!" Tsuna blinked. "You're so old," Giotto twitched, "But you look so young." Giotto positively beamed at this._

_"So... Giotto-jisan, what are you doing here?"_

_"Uh, Tsuna?"_

_"Hm?"_

_" You know how you said I looked young?" "Yeah, and?"_

_"Call me Giotto-nii!" "No! Ji-san is Ji-san!" Tsuna exclaimed stubbornly. Giotto sweatdropped. _

_He turned to his Famiglia. They were shaking and tears were gathering at their eyes. They were laughing at him! Well, except Alaude, though the corners of his mouth was twitching. He went to a corner to sulk. Tsuna nervously walked to Giotto._

_"U-um Giotto-jisan? Why are you sad? If you cry, Tsu-kun will too!" and on cue, teardrops started to form at the corners of his eyes as he started to sniffle._

_In the blink on an eye, Giotto's head whipped around and was cooing once again at Tsuna's "irresistible cuteness" and shouted, "NO! TSUNA! Don't cry! See? I'm not sad anymore!" he said, waving his arms, trying desperately to make Tsuna stop crying. The tears disappeared, though his eyes were still a bit glazed._

_Tsuna giggled. His ji-san was funny. "So, ji-san, why are you here? Shouldn't you be up there?" he asked, his index finger pointing up. Giotto was still, thinking of what to say. "Well, Tsuna, I am here because I wanted to be by your side because you were suffering." _

_"S-suffering? What does that mean?" Giotto chuckled. "It means that you are feeling pain or distress. Tsuna, do you know what your dad does for work?" _

_Tsuna nodded. "Yep! He works as a construction worker! I have a photo. I don't know what construction means though. Wait, I'll go get the photo he sent us." and Tsuna got off of bed to walk to his drawer on the other side of his room, as Giotto and his friends stayed near the bed._

_"Giotto are you serious? Don't you think he's too young?" G asked. "He needs to know now G." Giotti sighs. _

_"Ji-san! I found it! Look! There's penguins!" 'Penguins? Why penguins? Where did that man take the photo?!' was the thought on the Vongola family. "Here ji-san!" Tsuna said, prying open Giotto's hand and dumping the photo and taking a step back respectfully. The guardians gathered around Giotto, curious to see the location. They mentally cursed at Iemitsu when they saw the photo._

_'Who the hell does construction work at the South Pole?' Giotto sighed. "Tsuna, come here." he commanded, as he beckoned Tsuna to come closer._

_"What is it ji-san?" Tsuna asked when he reached him. "Do you really know what your dad does for work?" Tsuna was starting to doubt himself. Did he really know? Coming to a decision, he shook his head sadly. Giotto said, "He's in the mafia." "What's mafia?" Tsuna asked, very curious to see why his ji-san was so serious._

_"The mafia is underground. It has several secret organizations that are either big or small. Your father works in the biggest one. It's called Vongola. My friends", he said gesturing behind him, "and I were the ones who created this group." _

_Tsuna was confused. "But why did you? Were you a criminal then?" Giotto bitterly chuckled. "No, we created that group to protect the innocents from the mafia. But in the end, the Vongola was pulled in the underground world. It is now the most powerful, richest, and bloodiest family." Tsuna gasped._

_"Papa works for that family?!" Giotto nodded. "Why?" _

_"Apparently, your father is my great-great-great grandson, so, he has Vongola blood. So, it's natural he was pulled in. However, he is not boss of the family. He is boss of the CEDEF, which is a branch, created by Alaude, this blonde man." Giotto answered, pointing to the man who was next to Asari. Tsuna gulped._

_That man was glaring at him! Tsuna was shaking an earthquake under Alaude's glare. Giotto chuckled. He had also reacted in a similar way when he first saw and met Alaude. He cleared his throat. "So, Tsuna, did you know that you have Vongola blood?" _

Giotto sighed. He doesn't regret telling Tsuna about his dad and his relation to the mafia. "Um, Giotto?" "Mmm, yeah?" "Don't you want to go after Tsuna?" Giotto's eyes bulged. "NOOOOO! TSUNAA! HOW COULD YOU?! WAIT FOR GIO-NII!" he shouted as he disappeared. G sighed. His friend could be so childish, he couldn't imagine how he managed to be a boss. He sighed once more as he too, disappeared.

Meanwhile somewhere else in Namimori...

"Toshihiro! You're late!" A woman watched her son walk out the door, since he lives very close to Namimori Middle. The woman checked her mail and saw a very interesting flyer. "Oh? Free tutor, will make your son a great boss, only requires food and shelter. Well, my son doesn't require a tutor, but he could work on his attitude. Okay, let me call this... Reborn?"

**A/N: So, here it is. If you guys have any suggestions for the summary and/or title, feel free to tell me. Also, this is not beta'ed, even though I don't really get what that's for, anyways I hope you enjoyed it, and if you guys could help me with the title, I'd love that. Thanks for reading!~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey!~ So, thank you all! I got so many favs and follows! I'm really glad that you guys enjoyed it, here's the second chapter. Enjoy!~ Oh! And if I got an Italian word wrong, please correct me.**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine. All rights go to Amano Akira.**

**Summary: **Semi-AU. Tsuna is not Vongola Decimo, but Vongola Primo says otherwise. He and the rest of the first generation trains Tsuna to take his rightful place as Vongola Decimo, and to find his guardians.

"Talking"

_Flashback/Thoughts_

_"Italian"_

Back to Tsuna...

"Hieee! Hieee! Hieeeee! I'm super late! Hibari's going to bite me to death! And worst of all, he's going to force me to fight him as an excuse!" the brunet squeaked, his legs a blur, and mumbling incoherently to himself in panic. It didn't help the brunet the fact that he bumped into someone, who was running at the same speed, if not, a bit faster. Tsuna was thrown 5 feet in the air, blacking out when his skull collided with the pavement.

Luckily, the other person, who had short white hair, a bandage on his nose, and bandages around his fists, was not so easily thrown off. Most likely from training, which gave him the ability to stay firm.

"Oh no! Where did the little guy EXTREMELY go!? Oh! He is EXTREMELY there!" the teenage boy shouted, as he jogged towards the unconscious Tsuna.

He gently picked him up, as Tsuna was bleeding profusely on the head. Ryohei was shocked on how light Tsuna was, but shrugged it off, thinking that it would be extremely easier.

He got to the school on time, rushing straight to the infirmary. He slammed the door open, startling the nurse, who was reading a magazine.

"Goodness gracious! Who-! Sasagawa! What are you-!"

"There's EXTREMELY no time! Quick heal this kid to the EXTREME!" the nurse gasped. "Oh my! What happened to this poor fellow? Quick carry him to the bed!" she instructed, as she took out bandages, cotton, and disinfectant.

Ryohei didn't need to be told twice, considering his lack of attention.

The moment he laid Tsuna down, the nurse started working. Ryohei watched in awe as he watched. That was some extreme speed and skill.

"So," the nurse started, turning around, "what caused this accident?" Ryohei looked down, admiring it "shine". The nurse sighed. "Figures." she mumbles. She clapped her hands, gaining the undivided attention of Ryohei.

"Well, now since the kid's okay, you might as well hop along to class." she said, pushing him out the door.

When she closed the door, she turned around and sighed, fixing her glasses. She sat down and fixed her papers. She took out a form and signed it. "Hah~ the next nurse better be a pro, this kid deals with this everyday." she stood up, and went out the door to give the form to the principal.

* * *

"Ngh..." Tsuna groaned as he woke up, using his elbows as support, and sat up. He felt dizzy, so when he put his hand to his head, he thought, _Ugh, what happened to me?_

He changed his bandages with expertise, having acquired thia skill from bullies, and headed out onto his way to class. When he got there, his teacher shouted, "Oi! Itou! Why are you so late?" _Late? How long was I- Hieee! It's already third period! How much blood did I lose?_ "S-sorry sensei. I-I guess s-something happened t-to me, and I was hit on the head."

The teacher looked sympathetic. "Oh my, was it Hibari-san?" Tsuna furrowed his brows. "I-I don't know sensei, I w-wasn't paying attention, a-and was knocked o-out before I could see who it was." "Alright Itou, you are excused, you may go to your seat." the teacher said, waving his hand in a careless motion. Tsuna bowed, and timidly went to his seat.

Somebody stuck their foot out, causing Tsuna to trip, making a mess from the contents in his bag. Tsuna quietly recovered his things as the class laughed at him. When he sat down, he tensed. He casually looked around, and saw the baseball star Yamamoto Takeshi staring at him. He gave a weak smile.

Yamamoto grinned. He mouthed 'are you okay?'. Tsuna nodded.

Knowing that it was nothing dangerous, Tsuna relaxed in his seat. "Tsuna!" somebody whisper-shouted. Tsuna looked around, and saw Giotto frowning at him.

"Are you okay? That fall looked like it hurt a lot, why didn't you prevent the fall?" Tsuna sighed loudly, not caring about the looks that were sent to him. In a small motion, he silently motioned Giotto to come closer.

"Giotto, you know exactly why!" he whispered. "So that the Vongola won't suspect me! I will not be a tool for Iemitsu!" he felt uneasy at the gleam in Giotto's eyes.

"G-Giotto, w-what's up?" "Well... Nobody knows you're related to Iemitsu! Nobody thinks he was married to anyone, let alone have a kid, you know, before the-" "Don't even mention it" Tsuna hissed. "Ever since that bas-" "Itou!" the teacher barked. "Answer this for me." he said pointing to an equation.

"The answer is x=12 sensei." Tsuna answered in a distracted tone, still fuming over the topic of _him_. However, he froze at what he said and tensed.

"C-correct I-Itou, you may sit down." the teacher stuttered, shocked that Dame-Tsuna had solved a high level problem. The moment Tsuna sat down, the class erupted into whispers.

"Dame-Tsuna got it _right_."

"_Dame-Tsuna_."

"And not only that, it was a high level problem." at that, the whole class nodded. Throughout the whole class, Tsuna felt eyes on him, which irritated him, considering that Giotto couldn't finish what he was going to say.

* * *

"Briiiiiing!" the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Tsuna mouthed a 'Thank you' at the ceiling, grabbing his things before dashing out of class.

After several more classes, it was lunch time. Tsuna grabbed his bento and hurried to the rooftop. When he arrived, the first thing he did was skid his bento somewhere safe and rose his arms to block an oncoming tonfa. He sighed. "Hibari-san, why do you do this everyday? It's annoying." Hibari smirked.

"Well, omnivore, just wondering if you were able to sense it. Good job." Tsuna deadpanned. "How can it be a good job if you're not even training me?! And-HEY! That's my bento!" Tsuna shouted, rushing to Hibari in an attempt to save his bento.

After 10 minutes later, Hibari was sitting down, finishing a very tasty bento, with Tsuna at his side, pouting.

Hibari sighed. "Omnivore, when will you stop pouting? It's very annoying, and not to mention, herbivorous." Tsuna scowled.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be a herbivore had you just given me **my** lunch!" "Not my fault you threw it where I could easily get it."

"Well, what else was I to do? I can't waste food!" Tsuna threw his hands in the air. "Well then, if you didn't want to waste the food, at least **somebody **ate it." Tsuna ruffled his hair. "Whatever, you're impossible."

* * *

After school

"Mom! I'm home!" shouted a fourteen year old boy by the name of Sawada Toshihiro or Hiro for short. His mom's head came out of the doorway. "Oh! Good to see you! And guess what?! Reborn-san is here!" Toshihiro's mouth dropped.

"No way! _The_ Reborn is here?! In our house?!" Toshihiro was so excited! I mean, he knows that his dad knew Reborn, but for the world's best hitman to be here was an honor! "Mom! Where is he?!" Toshihiro shouted, unable to contain his excitement.

"He's in your room." Hiro didn't need to be told twice. He dashed up the stairs, eager to meet his idol.

When he slammed the door open, he was surprised to have a small foot connect with his nose. He tumbled back, squeezing his nose to stop the blood flow.

"Ciaossu, I am Reborn, here to tutor you to be the 10th Vongola boss." Hiro's eyes widened.

"No way! I'm going to be the boss of my dad's family?!"

"Hah!? What do you mean Sawada Toshihiro's going to be Vongola 10th!?"

**A/N: So, here is the second chapter! Sorry for the late update! I was in the mountains for Christmas, and there was no signal. Sorry if Hibari was OOC! Sorry if any of the other characters turn out a bit OOC too! Anyways, thanks for all the follows and favs, and if you guys have any suggestions, don't be afraid to tell me, oh! And to L.S and XxShadowfangxX, your questions will hopefully be answered in this chapter or later on! Until then Ciao!~**

**MacadamiaMistress**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey!~ So, thank you all! I got so many favs and follows! I'm really glad that you guys enjoyed it, here's the third chapter. Enjoy!~ Oh! And if I got an Italian word wrong, please correct me. Though, not a lot of Italian will come out until later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine. All rights go to Amano Akira.**

**Summary: **Semi-AU. Tsuna is not Vongola Decimo, but Vongola Primo says otherwise. He and the rest of the first generation trains Tsuna to take his rightful place as Vongola Decimo, and to find his guardians.

"Talking"

_Flashback/Thoughts_

_"Italian"_

_"Hah!? What do you mean Sawada Toshihiro's going to be Vongola 10th!?"_

Giotto rubbed his temples. "I meant what I said, Tsunayoshi. I "visited" the Vongola headquarters to see what's happening and etc. And to see who would be the Vongola Decimo." Tsuna's curiosity piqued.

"So, how did it go?" "Well," Giotto began,"it went like this..."

_Flashback_

_Vongola Nono was sitting, going through papers to see who could be a suitable heir for the Vongola. He sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration. Of course, Xanxus was an option, but __**only**__ an option. And Nono could not allow Xanxus to be Decimo. That was a major No-No._

_Giotto saw Sawada Iemitsu sitting on an armchair, in front of Nono, looking at suitable candidates. Giotto glared at him for good measure._

_"Hah~, why isn't there a sane person with sky flames? Iemitsu, are you sure you don't know anybody?" Giotto saw Iemitsu tense, as he too, tensed, thinking about Tsunayoshi._

_If Iemitsu's tensing was noticed by Nono, he didn't say anything, just casually raising an eyebrow._

_"Iemitsu, why doesn't your son have sky flames?"_

_Iemitsu nervously fidgeted in his seat. "I-I don't know sir. Maybe he is more like his mom." "I don't know," Nono said, "I'm pretty sure that the sky flame would dominate the other flame your wife has." "Haha, really?" Iemitsu let out a nervous laugh._

_"Hmm... Guess I have no choice. We'll just let your son be the next boss as it would be tiresome to look at files of people to find a Vongola blood heir." Iemitsu relaxed. He stood up and bowed._

_"Thank you sir, I'll let my son know." Nono waved his hand. "No need for that, I'll get Reborn to tell and tutor him." with that said, Iemitsu bowed once more and left the room. Nono looked at a dark corner._

_"Did you hear that Reborn?" A baby walked out of the shadows, a fedora shadowing his eyes, and a chameleon on top. Not to forget, a gleaming yellow pacifier hanging around his neck "I got it Nono. That kid's in for hell." Reborn said, a sadistic gleam in his eyes. Giotto shuddered._

_Just as Reborn was about to leave, Nono called out, "Make sure to find somebody who has either sky flames, Hyper Intuition, or Vongola blood. Though if one was to have all that would be nice." the last sentence was Nono mumbling, however, Reborn caught. He smirked. _

_Flashback end_

Giotto was rubbing his chin. "Now that you think about it, they are looking for you. In a way." he added. Tsuna blanched. "Hieeeee! What am I going to do?"

* * *

"What?! I'm going to inherit dad's _famiglia_?!" a kick to his head was the answer.

"Baka-Hiro, what did I say?" Hiro rubbed his head. "Um, that I was going to become the tenth boss of Vongola?" another kick to the head. "Correct." "If I'm correct, why did you kick me?" Hiro whined.

"Because", Reborn smirked,"I can." Hiro shivered. This man defied logic, yet had logic. Hiro let out a groan of pain as another kick met his head.

"Mou, Reborn, did you really have to kick in the same place?" Reborn nodded, clearly enjoying the show. He tilted his fedora to shadow his eyes.

_This kid doesn't seem to have Primo's Hyper Intuition. He has no sky flames either, if he has no Vongola blood, he's basically like Xanxus, just without bloodlust. _Reborn thought, silently gritting his teeth. "Tch." he clicked his tongue in disappointment as he saw Hiro rub his head.

"Ow!" Hiro shouted, feeling a prick on his arm. He was rubbing the sore spot as he saw Reborn holding a small flask with some blood inside. Hiro blanched. "W-what are you going to do with that?" "I'm going to send it to one of the Vongola labs to infect it with some odd liquids, inject the blood back into your body once more, and then, record the results." Reborn said, with a face that indicated that he was serious.

"S-seriously?!" Bonk! "Ow!" "Of course not, you_ idiota_. I wouldn't kill or mutate a Vongola candidate." Hiro raised his head, confusion spreading across his face.

"Eh? I thought you said I was going to inherit the Vongola."

Reborn snorted. "Yeah, but I never said you were going to without a fights, or fights." he said. "You will be going against Xanxus, as he is too a candidate and will challenge you to a battle for the Vongola rings." Hiro paled drastically. A sadistic gleam appeared in Reborn's eyes. "That's why", he said, clicking the safety off his gun, "I'll be training you as if you were in hell." he said, pointing the gun at Hiro. Hiro froze.

"Good bye, Sawada Toshihiro." and he pulled the trigger.

**A/N: Yay! My first actually good cliffie! Yeah, most of you guys might be like, "what the heck are you happy for?! We're left hanging here!" but I feel accomplished. Anyways, look forward for the next chapter!~ Ciao!~**** Sorry for the shorter chapter, I'll try to improve the length.**

**MacadamiaMistress**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey!~ So, thank you all! I got so many favs and follows! I'm really glad that you guys enjoyed it, here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy!~ Oh! And if I got an Italian word wrong, please correct me. Though, not a lot of Italian will come out until later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine. All rights go to Amano Akira.**

**Angry Corn People: I know that Iemitsu would never cheat on Nana, but in all due time, it'll show what happened.**

**Xxferessa-TanXx: Don't worry, however, the answer will be told soon enough. Hopefully.**

**Lexie-chan94: The reason why Tsuna is not a candidate is because Nono- oops, can't tell, sorry. ;P**

**XxShadowfangxX: Wow! You really reviewed a lot! Thanks! One of your reviews put me thinking, anyways, here's the chapter for ya!**

**LadyKarma18: Sorry for making you a bit confused, but the answer will come later.**

**Summary: **Semi-AU. Tsuna is not Vongola Decimo, but Vongola Primo says otherwise. He and the rest of the first generation trains Tsuna to take his rightful place as Vongola Decimo, and to find his guardians.

"Talking"

_Flashback/Thoughts_

_"Italian"_

**"**This is unacceptable!" a boy exclaimed, crushing the cigarette in the ashtray. He then crumpled the note in his hands. "That's it! I'm going to Japan!"

* * *

"Good bye, Sawada Toshihiro." and he pulled the trigger. _Bang!_ _Crash!_ A bullet was embedded in the wall. Toshihiro was on the floor, having an expression of total shock. "Hm, not bad." Reborn evaluated.

"Not bad?! I was almost killed!" "Baka! Didn't I tell you earlier that I wouldn't kill the heir of Vongola?" Hiro blinked. "Oh, right." Reborn smirked, cocking his gun once more. "That doesn't mean I can't shoot you."

Camilia Sawada was cooking dinner when she heard a scream and some bangs up in her son's room. She winced. She knew how hellish Reborn's training was. She had met up with the current Don of the Cavallone famiglia. She sighed.

* * *

"Smoking Bomb Hayato is coming to Japan? How come?" Tsuna asked. Giotto shrugged. "Hold on a sec." Tsuna slid his chair towards his desk. He opened his laptop and started to type rapidly. "What are you doing now?" Giotto asked, looking over Tsuna's shoulder.

"Just going to check some info on Smoking Bomb Hayato." with a final click, files about Gokudera Hayato appeared on the screen.

Tsuna scrolled through the information. Giotto looked at Tsuna in awe. He was a really good hacker. Tsuna had become a hacker after he had found out that his dad worked in the mafia. He had become one in order to get some info around the mafia world.

"Wow, his mom was his piano teacher whom he never knew was his mom." Tsuna's comment broke Giotto's thoughts. "Guess I can relate to that." Tsuna hummed. "Hang on," Tsuna peered closer to the picture,"doesn't he look a lot like G?" Over the years, Giotto and his friends finally managed Tsuna to drop all suffixes, and call them normally.

"Hmm, I guess you're right." Giotto said, taking a good look at the picture. "Well, it's G's responsibility." Tsuna sweatdropped at his ancestor's carefree attitude. "Well", Tsuna said, closing his laptop,"might as well finish homework and go to sleep." he said.

Giotto watched as Tsuna purposely got a lot of his answers wrong. Tsuna was actually very smart, thanks to G. However, it took a lot of time for Tsuna to understand G's way of teaching. Giotto sweatdropped at the memory. It was hilarious, yet confusing and scary. Giotto, was, once again broken out of his thoughts as Tsuna slammed the textbook shut.

Giotto watched Tsuna go inside the bathroom to shower and etc. When Tsuna came out, he leaped onto his bed and closed his eyes, immediately falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Tsunayoshi, WAKE UP!" Giotto shouted into Tsuna's ear, effectively making him fall onto the floor in shock. "Ugh, Giotto, why'd you do that?" Tsuba asked, groggily getting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "You're late." he answered, pointing to the alarm clock. "And if you don't hurry up soon, I'll make to see that you suffer." Tsuna shrieked, dashing to the bathroom to get ready. Giotto sighed.

"Did you really have to do that Alaude?" Giotto asked as he laid out Tsuna's uniform onto the bed. "Hn." Alaude grunted. Tsuna ran out of the bathroom, changed into his uniform and dashed down the stairs in 10 seconds flat. The two spirits vanished and materialized next to Tsuna, who was running at the speed of a cheetah, with toast in his mouth.

"Hn, Tsunayoshi, we will meet you at Namimori middle school." Alaude said, as he and Giotto vanished, after receiving a curt nod from Tsuna. Not long after, Tsuna arrived, safely running away from Hibari. When he reached his classroom, he gave a quick apology and quickly went to his seat. He swiftly dodged a foot, but making it look like a clumsy accident, and sat in his seat.

"Not bad, but you're still a herbivore compared to me." Tsuna slightly grinned at the compliment. "_Grazie, _Alaude." "Oh, and did you tell G about Gokudera Hayato's similar face?" he asked, turning to Giotto. Giotto sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. Tsuna sighed and facepalmed.

"Whatever Gi- Here!" Tsuna shouted as the teacher called out his name. "Okay class", Nezu started,"We have a new transfer student today. And he's from Italy." the girls started to whisper. "Okay, you can come in." Nezu said. With a bang, the door slid open. The girls squealed. "Class, this is Gokudera Hayato, and- hey! That's not you seat!" he shouted to Gokudera, as he walked towards Toshihiro. Tsuna watched with an amused expression. Gokudera slammed his foot onto the desk, knocking it down. Hiro glared at him.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Gokudera glared. "Tch. I can't believe you're the next Von-" Gokudera's words were cut off as a pencil flew past his face and embedded itself into the wall. On the pencil was a note attached that said,"Don't involve innocent people."(A/N: By the way, Toshihiro is sitting on the first row from the door, so the right side of his desk is touching the wall, that's how he can read the note.)

Gokudera ripped the note from the pencil and crumpled it, looking around the room for any suspects. He didn't spare a second glance at Tsuna, who looked sleepy. He leaned towards Hiro menacingly and whispered, "Today, after school at the back of the building." he then proceeded to his seat, ignoring Nezu, who was turning red from his rant at Gokudera.

Tsuna then proceeded to sleep throughout the class, knowing the subject already.

* * *

Tsuna grabbed his bento and headed to the roof, where he would be able to talk to Giotto and the others freely. When he reached the rooftop, he quickly lifted a hand and effectively stopped a tonfa from colliding with his face.

"Hibari-san, not today, I need to talk with _them_." Hibari grunted and put away his tonfas. "Fine. But you owe me a spar." he answered, and went to his napping spot. Tsuna sat down and said, "I need to talk to you guys." 5 guys materialized around Tsuna. He looked around.

"Hey, where's G?" he asked. As soon as he said that, a 6th spirit appeared, who seems to be excited. "Something good must've happened, eh G? I've never seen you so excited before." Tsuna commented. "I have," Giotto piped up,"there was this one time in Italy when G-" he was cut off as G slapped his hand onto Giotto's mouth, pulling out a gun. "Don't ever mention that ever again." a dark aura surrounded G as he spoke.

Giotto nodded frantically.

"So," Tsuna started,"why so excited G?" G turned to Tsuna. "I found my descendant! He looks exactly like me, except no tattoo and different hair and eye color." "But then that's not really exactly like you, right?" Tsuna sighed. "Giotto stop making comments that'll piss G off. Oh, by the way, G, it wouldn't happen to be Gokudera Hayato, would it?" "How did you know that?" G asked, raising an eyebrow. "He happens to be on my class, and challenged a fight against Toshihiro for the title of _Decimo." _

G smirked. "You wanna watch the fight, _piccolo fratello_?" Tsuna smirked back. "Of course, who would miss this?" "Hmph, herbivores. Watching such petty fights." Alaude commented. "Come on, _zio _Alaude, _per favore_? Or would you rather tail Hibari-san?" Alaude grunted. "Fine, but it better be good." Tsuna smiled. "Hopefully."

His smile turned to a smirk. "Ooh, I can't wait!"

Grazie- thank you or thanks

Piccolo fratello- little brother

Zio- uncle(or, what I got. If it's wrong, please tell)

Per favore- please

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I was thinking whether to put in the fight scene or not. And how to end it. Don't worry, I've got most of the next chapter planned out. Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Also, if you guys want an omake of G teaching Tsuna, tell me! And feel free to give suggestions!**

**Ciao!**

**MacadamiaMistress**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey!~ Here's the fifth chapter. Enjoy!~ Oh! And if I got an Italian word wrong, please correct me. **

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine. All rights go to Amano Akira.**

**Summary: **Semi-AU. Tsuna is not Vongola Decimo, but Vongola Primo says otherwise. He and the rest of the first generation trains Tsuna to take his rightful place as Vongola Decimo, and to find his guardians.

"Talking"

_Flashback/Thoughts_

_"Italian"_

After school

"Oh, Hiro! Are you really going to go?!" Hiro stood up and smirked. "Of course, I can't back out from a challenge. It'll totally ruin my rep." his group of friends cheered for them as he headed out.

"Hmm... His attitude needs some fixing. Nothing like a little training can't fix." Reborn observed, smirking evilly, while perching on a tree branch, binoculars in hand. He stood there for awhile, before jumping to go watch his student.

* * *

"Okay, so from what I heard, he challenged Hiro for the title after school, at the back of the school." "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go before they do, so we can have time to hide your presence from Reborn!" G exclaimed. "Oh yeah, you're right." Tsuna said, "Sorry, hehe." he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

G rolled his eyes. Tsuna and Giotto have the same action when they're nervous or embarrassed.

"What are you doing? Go!" G shouted, as he disappeared. Tsuna sighed, and started to run, disappearing in a flash. When he got there, he immediately found a hiding spot with a perfect view, and where nobody could see him.

However, Tsuna knew that Reborn was no ordinary person, so he hid his "presence" completely. Even Reborn wouldn't be able to sense him.

"G, you here yet?" Tsuna softly whispered. "I'm right here." Tsuna softly yelped and glared at G, who had appeared right next to him. "Don't ever do that again!" G snickered. "And what's a little shrimp like you gonna do to stop me? I'm a ghost, remember?"

"Try, and you'll find out." Tsuna challenged, a sadistic and murderous smile plastered on his face. G shivered. _Oh man! Alaude totally rubbed off on him. He's gonna be a good boss indeed._

"Hn. Good job, _piccolo fratello_." Tsuna beamed. "So, Alaude, where are the others?" "I don't care about them, they're just a bunch of _erbovori_." Tsuna sweat dropped. "Shh! Look! They've arrived!" G whispered, anxious to see how this will turn out.

"So, did we miss anything?" a voice whispered right next to Tsuna's ear. He bristled in shock and fear. He bit his arm to prevent himself from screaming as he glared at the one at fault. Giotto gently pried Tsuna's arm out of his mouth, which was bleeding profusely.

"Maa maa, Giotto-san, I don't think you should've done that." Asari commented, shivering at the glare worth Alaude's. "Yeah, I should've most likely **not** have done that." Giotto agreed, shivering. "No sh*t Sherlock." G muttered in the background. "But no worries! Tsu-chan's going to forgive me, right?" He teared up when Tsuna stared, then dramatically turned away from him.

"Nooo! Tsu-chan! How could y-!" Giotto's loud mouth was muffled by G's hand. "Shut the f*cking hell up man! The fight's about to start!" and just as he said that, Gokudera had taken out his bombs and shouted,"Take this, Double bomb!" as he threw two handfuls of dynamites. Tsuna and Vongola watched with rapt attention as Hiro fluidly dodged all the bombs, defusing them before they hit the ground.

"Tch. How 'bout this? Triple bo-!" Gokudera paused as he accidentally dropped the dynamites around him. Hiro scornfully looked at him and said, "Serves you right. What made you think you could've defeated me, _weakling_?" as he walked away. Gokudera looked at him in shock as he prepared to die.

_**Boom!**_ Gokudera opened his eyed and saw warm, chocolate brown eyes before he promptly fainted.

When he woke up, he saw that is wounds were tended to, and a young boy talking to a pink-haired man.

"Who are you? Are you an UMA that saved me?" he asked. The boy laughed. "No, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, and this is G. He's a ghost by the way."

"What?!"

Erbovori- Herbivore

**Hey! So here was the fifth chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks to everyone who favorited or followed my story! I actually passed 120! Wohoo! I shall now hang out cyber cookies! *Gives you guys cyber cookies* Anyways, wait for the sixth! I am going to enjoy writing that one.**

**Until next time,**

**Ciao!**

**MacadamiaMistress**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey!~ Here's the sixth chapter. Enjoy!~ Oh! And if I got an Italian word wrong, please correct me. **

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine. All rights go to Amano Akira.**

**Summary: **Semi-AU. Tsuna is not Vongola Decimo, but Vongola Primo says otherwise. He and the rest of the first generation train Tsuna to take his rightful place as Vongola Decimo, and to help find Tsuna's guardians.

"Talking"

_Flashback/Thoughts_

_"Italian"_

**ChaOtixReboRn- No worries, all will be revealed in this and the next chapter, stay tuned!**

**joHAnuh****- Your question will be answered in this chapter! And thanks, I try to put some humor in.**

* * *

"Who are you? Are you an UMA that saved me?" he asked. The boy laughed. "No, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, and this is G. He's a ghost by the way."

"What?!"

* * *

"What?!" Gokudera looked shocked. "B-But h-he... a g-ghost?!" Gokudera spluttered. Tsuna laughed.

"Of course! He was near me everyday at school, and no one saw him, did they? And he's floating, look, he has no legs! And I can assure you, he's no UMA. Sorry to disappoint." Tsuna said. Gokudera looked at him. "You were watching me fight, weren't you?" he asked, suspicious. "No, o-of course n-not why would you...? Hah~ yeah, we were, you mad?" Tsuna asked, after failing to think of an excuse. Gokudera shook his head.

"Why would I be mad at the one who saved me? By the way, why did you?" Gokudera curiously asked. Tsuna sighed. "If I tell you, promise you won't tell anyone? **Especially **Reborn?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera nodded. "The least I can do for someone who saved me." he said. Tsuna smiled in pleasure. Before he started, however, he froze. _Somebody's eavesdropping._ He thought. He concentrated for a bit before he was able to identify whose. _Reborn. Better take Gokudera-kun to my house, surely he wouldn't spy on me there._ Tsuna grabbed Gokudera's wrist.

"How about you come over? My on would love to have you over. Or do you need to go home?" Gokudera shook his head. "No, I live alone." Tsuna nodded. "Well then, let's go!" he shouted, dragging Gokudera behind him.

With Reborn

"Tch." Reborn clicked his tongue as he watched his student walk away from the fight, but not before killing the last hope the boy had. He would need to drill more lessons into that boy it seems.

Reborn continued to watch as Gokudera was not moving. Bam! Reborn rose an eyebrow. He'd have to get a better look at this. As he neared, he saw that Gokudera had been saved and was talking to a boy his age. _Itou Tsunayoshi._ Reborn immediately identified him. _Or also known as Dame-Tsuna. _He watched ad Gokudera looked shocked at something, while apparently staring at something too.

He was shocked on how sweet and melodic Tsuna's laugh sounded. He thought from all that bullying and beating, he'd have lost all happiness. As he was starting to get closer, he accidentally hit a tree too hard, causing its leaves to rustle. _Sh*t_. Reborn swore. He raised an eyebrow as he watched Tsuna's back tense slightly. Reborn was impressed on how well Tsuna hid his thoughts and immediately thought of a plan to leave.

As he watched Tsuna and Gokudera leave, he thought, _How interesting._ And left to puni-ahem, I mean to teach Hiro a lesson on pai- ahem, math.

Back to Tsuna

"Tadaima, Kaa-san!" Tsuna shouted as he and Gokudera entered, taking off their shoes. "Ah! Welcome Tsu-kun!" Nana said, as she came into view. She then saw Gokudera. "Oh my, Tsu-kun! Is this a friend of yours?" she asked. "Oh, um... I guess?" he barely flinched at the glare Gokudera was giving him. "Anyways, Kaa-san, we'll be in my room, 'kay?" Tsuna told his mom. Nana nodded. "Okay, I'll bring some snacks and tea for you boys. Have fun!~" she waved them off, as she skipped back to the kitchen.

Tsuna grabbed Gokudera's wrist and bolted up the stairs.

When they got there, Tsuna closed the door, and asked,"G? Are you there?" Gokudera snorted. "Are you really expecting me to believe that petty trick of yours? Please, as if." "Says the one who thought I was an UMA that saved him." Tsuna retorted, smiling at Gokudera's red face.

"G? Are you there?" he asked once more. "Yep, right here." Gokudera yelped as G appeared next to him. "Oh... Right. I should've warned you. G likes doing that a lot. But not anymore, right?" Tsuna asked, a sadistic gleam in his eyes. G and Gokudera shivered. "So, let's get started, shall we?" Tsuna asked, smiling sweetly. _Never anger him._ Was what went through Gokudera's mind.

"Tsu-kun, here, I brought snacks and tea." Nana said, knocking on the door. "You can come in Kaa-san." Tsuna said. Nana came in, and gently set the tray of sweets on the table. "Tsu-kun, you should sit, what are you doing, sitting down?" " Okay Kaa-san." Tsuna said, and sat down next to Gokudera. Nana left, closing the door on her way out.

"Mama's boy, aren't you?" Gokudera sneered. Tsuna calmly looked at him. "Can I help it? I'm the only one she's got left ever since my father, _Sawada Iemitsu _left her when I was 5." Tsuna calmly said, yet unable to surpress his anger and hatred. Gokudera stared. "Yep. That's why, in a way, I think I can relate my problem to yours." Tsuna said. Gokudera glared. "You? Relate to me? Do you kn-" " Your father lying to you? Your mom being your piano teacher yet never telling you she was your mother? Finding out you were a bastard child? Yeah, I do know." Tsuna said. "W-wha? B-But how?" Gokudera spluttered.

"I'm a hacker, I looked you up. Simple." Tsuna shrugged his shoulders. Gokudera stared. "B-But how did you know I was coming?" he asked.

"You're basically G's descendant. Since he can spy on you, he told me what and why you were coming, so I looked you up." Tsuna said. "Spy?!" "Anyways, when I realized you posed no threat to me, I honestly couldn't care less about what you did. But then you just had to shout 'I'm in the mafia!' in front of innocent people. That was when I involved myself. Not that I wasn't already." Tsuna sighed.

G stepped in. "Tsuna here is already involved with the mafia because of his...father, Sawada Iemitsu." "Sawada Iemitsu? But then, how come Toshihiro's the next candidate?" Gokudera asked, completely confused. "He divorced my mom." Tsuna spat out. G put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, squeezing it to comfort him. "As Tsuna said, Iemitsu had divorced Nana, hence his surname, Itou. He presented himself as Sawada not because of his father, but because of Giotto, his great-great-great-great grandfather. Whose last name in Japanese was Sawada." Gokudera looked at Tsuna and G. "Would you mind telling me how this all happened?" Tsuna sighed.

"First, it starts with Giotto, 400 years ago..."

**Hey! So here was the sixth chapter! Sorry for the long wait! I was in need for ideas, and they just weren't coming. *sigh* Anyways, next chapter will hopefully come out sooner. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Until next time,**

**Ciao!**

**MacadamiaMistress**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey!~ Here's the seventh chapter. Enjoy!~ Oh! And if I got an Italian word wrong, please correct me. **

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine. All rights go to Amano Akira.**

**Summary: **Semi-AU. Tsuna is not Vongola Decimo, but Vongola Primo says otherwise. He and the rest of the first generation train Tsuna to take his rightful place as Vongola Decimo, and to help find Tsuna's guardians.

"Talking"

_Flashback/Thoughts_

_"Italian"_

**PetiteSkylark- as much as a lot of reader would like that, I sadly admit I need him for other chapters. *Sigh***

* * *

"First, it starts with Giotto, 400 years ago, his town was always being targeted by mafia families, demanding money, booze, and woman. The town was very small, and not very strong. So, with no other choice, they had to obey ever demand given to them." Tsuna started. He glanced at G, who was sitting down, eyes closed, as his memories flashed by.

Tsuna continued, "Giotto was very popular, and he wasn't able to handle this. Then, with his best friend, G, he started to make plans for a vigilante group, one that would protect this town and others in need. That's when he started to gather the guardians. When he was able to find all of them, he named the group Vongola, and gave each member their respective attribute."

Tsuna paused, and looked at Gokudera,"You with me so far?" Gokudera nodded. "Good. Anyways, after he was able to form Vongola, he started to protect towns and cities. After awhile, Alaude created the CEDEF, and it became a branch of the CEDEF. Then, because of their fights against mafia families, they were pulled into the mafia world. And so, that was how Vongola became a mafia family. One thing, Vongola was the only mafia family not to have fallen into the darkness and its sins. They remained a vigilante group. However, Giotto eventually had to retire." Tsuna paused to take a deep breath.

"When Giotto left, he left the Vongola to his cousin, Ricardo, who was already in the mafia. He became Vongola Secondo. That was when Vongola started to sink into the darkness and succumb to the sins." Tsuna shivered. "Ricardo also founded another branch. However, this one would be independent and it would do one job only. Assassinations. This group is the Varia. Ricardo was the leader, and the Secondo, so he was in full control of the assassin squad." Tsuna took a small sip of tea. "Giotto, had left to Japan, and changed his name to Sawada Ieyasu. That's where his bloodline started. And so, here I am, with the first generation teaching me everything I need to know, and training me. Anything else?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera was speechless. When he realized he was staring, he blinked, and in a shy manner, he asked, "Um... Would you mind telling me why your da- Iemitsu divorced with your mom?" Tsuna's bangs shadowed his eyes. "U-um! You don't nee-" "No, I will tell you what I know." Tsuna sighed, breaking Gokudera off.

"My dad was never home. He was always at Italy, taking care of the CEDEF and doing his job as the boss. I think at a party, a woman who worked at CEDEF, made my dad drunk, and made herself look like Nana, and well, you can guess the rest." Tsuna said, as Gokudera nodded. "When Iemitsu found out, it was too late. The woman, whose name I think is Cecilia or Camilia, one of those two, I never bothered figuring, was pregnant. Iemitsu was disheartened. How could he tell his precious Nana he slept with someone else AND made her pregnant? Then, he chose to say how he was drunk, and the woman looked like her. But Cecilia, had a trick up her sleeve. She convinced Iemitsu that staying with Nana would be harmful to her, as she had no idea about the mafia, and that Nana would be safer if he left her, and stay with her and get married, as she was pregnant and knows how to defend herself." Tsuna took a deep breath, to calm himself down.

"Thus, the tragedy of divorce between Iemitsu and Nana." Tsuna finished.

"Wait, isn't that Hiro bastard around your age?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna nodded. "It happened during the time when Nana was pregnant with me two months. Bastard had taken a long time to suck it up." Tsuna said. Gokudera stared at Tsuna a bit before making his decision. He clasped Tsuna's hands with his. "Jyuudaime! I feel so honored to have been able to hear your life story. I shall serve you forever!" Gokudera shouted. Tsuna sputtered, blushing.

"J-Jyuudaime?" Gokudera nodded. "Aren't the first generation training you to take your rightful place? Therefore, I shall support you as your right-hand man!" he announced. Tsuna smiled softly. "Okay, but please call me Tsuna. It's nice to have you in the family, Gokudera-kun. Oh, and promise me you won't tell Reborn anything? I know he's going to corner you and interrogate you." Tsuna said.

"Okay! I promise Tsuna-san!" Gokudera nodded. Tsuna sweat dropped at the 'san'.

Nonetheless, he nodded. "Ne, let's be good friends from now on!" as he cheered with the ghosts and Gokudera.

* * *

Nana smiled as she heard her son cheer with her friend. _Maybe Tsu-kun can be happy now, and forget about Iemitsu._ She thought. After a few minutes, she shouted, "Tsu-kun! Gokudera-kun! Dinner time!" and giggled as they both scrambled down the stairs.

**Hey! So here was the seventh chapter! No worries, it's not ending, I know it sounds like it, but it's not! I have high hopes for this story! Hehe... I found a mistake in chapter six while I was reading it. No worries, I shall fix it as soon as I can! Sorry for the late chapter, I got lazy... Hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry for the short chapter, I was wanting to update this soon, and I kinda ran out of ideas...**

**Until next time,**

**Ciao!**

**MacadamiaMistress**


	8. Omake: Tsuna's Tutors

**A/N: Hey! So here's the omake of G teaching Tsuna. And, OMG! I actually passed ****2****00 follows! It feels so surreal! Thank you all to who followed it! This is dedicated to you guys!**** Sorry if there's any mistakes!**

* * *

"No, no no!" G shouted as he slammed the paper down. "This answer isn't correct! How many times do I need to teach it to you?" "A lot." a six-year-old Tsuna muttered. "What was that?" G asked, a menacing aura surrounding him. "N-nothing!" Tsuna squeaked. G scoffed. "At this rate, you'll never learn anything." Tsuna blushed in embarrassment.

"That's not fair G-nii!(This is when he just stopped calling them ji-san and went to calling them older brother.) You use reeeally big words!" Tsuna said, expanding his arms to emphasize, "I don't know what those words mean! You can't ecks-expect me to understand! I promise I'll read the dictionary later, but use easy words, please?" Tsuna asked, using his puppy eyes. G grumbled. He refused to look! But, either way, it was either look and melt, or agree and get him to stop. Either way, Tsuna wins...

_"Maledetto!_ Fine! I'll rephrase my words! Just stop looking at me like that!" Tsuna immediately stopped, and sat still, patiently waiting for his G-nii to teach in an easier way. G sighed,"Okay so you do this..." and after G explained in an easier way, Tsuna beamed, understanding the problem. "Thank you, G-nii!" he thanked, smiling a smile so contagious, G couldn't help but smile back.

"Kyaaa! That's my Tsu-kun! He's able to even make the most paranoid, and stressed out person smile so gently!" Giotto exclaimed, glomping Tsuna. A vein popped. "Whose fault is it that I'm so paranoid and stressed?" G growled, grabbing Giotto's collar, a menacing aura surrounding him once more. Giotto gulped. He turned to Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun! Help your Gio-nii!" Giotto pleaded desperately. His jaw dropped when he saw Tsuna going back to his work, his back facing the duo. G smiled smugly. "Tsu-kun! Why?!" Giotto shouted, feeling a sense of betrayal. Tsuna calmly turned around.

"Gio-nii, you should know better than to insult or indirectly comment such things about G-nii and Alaude-nii. You know that." G smirked proudly as he and Giotto started to disappear, so he could teach his childish boss a lesson.

* * *

"Tsuna, how's it turning out?" G asked, as he materialized next to Tsuna. "Hieee! Ah! G-nii! You scared me! Not very well..." Tsuna scratched his cheek in embarrassment. G chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll teach you!" he said, as he grabbed a book and skimmed through it. "Oh! This is easy!" he exclaimed, laying the book down.

"Okay, so here's how you do it..."

2 hours later...

As G continued to teach, Tsuna had fallen in the ground, his eyes swirls and question marks hanging above his head. _Integrate? Irony? conspicuous? What do those mean?(Remember, he's only six) G-nii's so hard to understand..._

"Tsuna!" Tsuna sat up in a flash, eyes still a swirl. "Did you get all that?" as Tsuna focused his eyes, he looked at the board. He tilted his head as more question marks appeared. G sighed, fully knowing that Tsuna did not get anything.

"Okay! Listen up Tsuna! No more dawdling around! You've got to pay attention!" G slowly said. "B-But G-nii's so hard to understand! You get off track from what I actually need to learn!" Tsuna whined. "Oh yeah? How?" G crossed his arms. "Well, you're teaching me math, but then all of a sudden when you see the plus or negative signs, you say it reminds you of the periodic table, and then you start listing them! That does not sound like math at all!" Tsuna exclaimed, exasperated. "I bet I would be able to understand Alaude-nii better than this!"

G cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Fine! Let him teach you!" G said, disappearing. Not long after, Alaude appeared. "Hn. You called herbivore?" he asked. Tsuna nodded,"Alaude-nii, could you help me on this question?" he asked, pointing to a question. Alaude carefully looked at it. He whacked Tsuna on the head with one of his handcuffs.

"_Erbivoro idiota_, this is how you do it..." he started as he picked up a pencil and a sheet of paper.

An hour or two later...

G returned, a smug look on his face to see how Alaude was _failing_. He was shocked to see Tsuna solving problems at a rapid pace, and Alaude calmly floating next to him.

"B-But h-how Alaude!" G shouted, completely confused at how things turned out.

"Ah! That's exactly how I feel when you try to teach me, G-nii! I was actually surprised myself, but Alaude had easy and simple shortcuts for me to use!" Tsuna gleefully commented flowers and sparkles behind him. Alaude smirked, as if to say, _I'm a better tutor and I win._ G fumed. That was when the one-sided war happened, and how Alaude became Tsuna's tutor until he was ten.

Ten year old Tsuna

"Alaude!(he stopped calling them "older brother") Can you help me on this?" Tsuna asked. Alaude huffed. "No. You are no longer a young herbivore, I have no eagerness to teach you anymore." with that said, he disappeared. Tsuna looked at the paper and pouted. What should he do? He _really_ needed help. As a face came into mind, he shivered. There was no way he wants_ him_ to teach! He still remembers how he understood nothing! Well it was four years since, so maybe he would be able to understand?

"G?" he hesitantly called out. He squeaked when a voice grunted, "What brat?" right next to him. "U-U, could you help me on my homework from now on?" "Hmm? Why? What about _Alaude_?" G couldn't keep the jealousy out of his voice. Tsuna caught it and giggled. "What, G were you jealous?" he teased. He laughed when G blushed in embarrassment and spluttered. "But seriously, what about Alaude?" Tsuna shrugged. "I dunno, but he told me that he has no more interest in helping me since I am older." G snorted, "As expected of him."

Tsuna stared at him. "What?" G asked, uncomfortable by the stare he was receiving. Tsuna blushes and looked down. "U-Um, w-well, I memorized the dictionary just like I promised, so will you tutor me?" G's eyes widened. He thought Tsuna just carelessly threw that promise out! He didn't think he took it seriously! He sighed. "Okay, kid, I'll tutor you." Tsuna's face brightened.

"... But!" a malicious and sadistic gleam was seen in G's eyes, "You will need to be prepared for hell. Got it?"

"HIIIIIIEEEEEE!" and that's how Tsuna received tutoring from G.

_~~~~~~Fin~~~~~_

Maldetto- Damn

Erbivoro idiota- idiot herbivore

**A/N: Hey y'all! I ain't dead, no worries! Anyways, the reason I haven't been updating lately was because of school. Yeah, I know. School's the biggest reason we don't update, but seriously, Science Fair sucks. Also, our English teacher is making us do separate papers. From our partners. So, you guys might do that, but our teacher's also making us do the Monroe system? Anyways, none of us knew how to establish the need of our project? Seriously, how do we establish the need for crystal growth?( Rhetorical question)**

**Anyways, I'll try to update as much as I can, for now,**

**Ciao! **

**MacadamiaMistress**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey!~ Here's the eighth chapter. Enjoy!~ Oh! And if I got an Italian word wrong, please correct me. **

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine. All rights go to Amano Akira.**

**Summary: **Semi-AU. Tsuna is not Vongola Decimo, but Vongola Primo says otherwise. He and the rest of the first generation train Tsuna to take his rightful place as Vongola Decimo, and to help find Tsuna's guardians.

"Talking"

_Flashback/Thoughts_

_"Italian"_

**PetiteSkylark: What font and font size do you use for your stories? Just so that my stories don't come out weird and stuff...**

**Warning: More swearing than usual.**

* * *

Next day

"Tsunayoshi, wake up. Hah~ TSUNA! WAKE THE HELL UP! YOU'RE LATE!" shouted Giotto, who was getting stressed. Seriously, why can't Tsuna be a light sleeper? Hmm? Is that too much to ask? Giotto watched Tsuna groan, and shift a bit. His vein popped. He grabbed the end of the blanket, and pulled,"WAKE THE HELL UP! DAMN IT! WHY WON'T YOU WAKE UP!?" he roared. Tsuna squeaked as he fell to the floor with a loud 'thump'. He glared at Giotto. "WHAT THE HECK MAN! I WAS SLEEPING!" Tsuna angrily shouted. Giotto's eyebrow twitched. "YOU'RE LATE, DAMN IT! WHY ELSE WOULD I WAKE YOU UP LIKE THIS!?" Tsuna's eyes widened. "Oh sh*t! I'm late!" "What the f*ck do you think I've been trying to wake you up for, huh?!" as Tsuna ran out, Giotto slumped onto a chair and sighed, gently rubbing his temples. G appeared next to him, impressed. "Wow, I haven't seen you swear like that since the day that Daemon pulled that embarrassing prank on you." G stated. Giotto snorted.

"I promise you G, if I was alive, that kid would've been the death of me..."

With Tsuna

_Crap, crap, crap, CRAP! I'm super late! Hiiieee!_ Tsuna ran like hell. By the time he reached the school, there were still some wandering students left. Tsuna sighed in relief. He then power-walked to his classroom, and walked inside, and sat down on his desk. When Gokudera came in, he immediately went to Tsuna and bowed ninety degrees. "Good morning, Tsuna-san!"

Toshihiro's Morning

"Oi, Baka-Hiro, get up, you're late for school." Reborn stated as he grabbed a morphed Leon, who was a two-ton mallet and pounded Hiro awake. Hiro bounced off of his bed, squeaking.

"What the hell, Reborn!" "You're late." Hiro's eyes widened as he began to get ready. He shot out of bed, and quickly began to get ready. When he was done, he ran down the stairs, but since he loves close by, he took time in eating breakfast. Luckily(or not, for us), he arrived early and was not bitten to death by Hibari(shame). He walked to his classroom, and opened the door, immediately being greeted by the class, when he sat, his friends surrounded him and they began to chat. Reborn perched on a tree, binoculars in hand. Deja vu people? _Hmm... His 'true' side hasn't seemed to come out yet... Patience Reborn, patience._

What caught his interest, however, was Itou Tsunayoshi. He was talking to Gokudera Hayato, but, Gokudera didn't seem to be shouting at him, but being friendly. Reborn raised a brow. _Did something happen yesterday at Tsunayoshi's house? Hmmm... I need to keep a closer eye on him._ What shocked him, however, was when Tsuna snapped his neck in his direction and narrowed his eyes. Reborn froze. It felt as if he was staring right at him, his eyes passing the branches and leaves, pinpointed at him. He relaxed when Gokudera managed to distract Tsuna and jumped off as the bell rang, signaling class.

With Tsuna

"Good morning Tsuna-san!" Tsuna smiled at him. "Mm.. Good morning Gokudera-kun!" as they started to chat, out of the corner of his eye, Tsuna saw Toshihiro enter the class, immediately being bombarded by the class. _If he's here, that means Reborn must be-oh! Yep! I can sense him. _Tsuna snapped his neck in the direction where his Hyper Intuition was telling where Reborn was. Tsuna narrowed his eyes as Gokudera was muttering in the background, "Tch! That lame bastard is here? Too bad he isn't late." Tsuna sent Gokudera to his seat as the bell rang, feeling eyes on his back the entire time... But not with Tsuna feeling smug.

Tsuna's mind

_"Hmph! Did you see that, Giotto? I made Reborn freeze in his place! Such a degrading thought for the world's best hitman! Being frozen in his tracks by a mere child! Ohohoho~ "Giotto sighed and face palmed. "Seriously, Tsuna, I couldn't care less, but whatever, good job!" Tsuna 'hmphed' "Well of course hood job me! I froze the world's best hitman in his tracks! Who wouldn't do a self congratulatory praise?" he was whacked in the head by a handcuff. "Ow~ that hurt Alaude!" Tsuna whined. "Erbivoro idiota, stop being such an annoying presence. You are irritating me." Tsuna pouted. "Fine fine. Ciao!~ see you guys late-er!"_

Out of Tsuna's mind

Tsuna looked at the board with an extremely bored expression. His eyes were drooping, his mouth open, his cheek leaning on his propped up arm, his back completely relaxed. Tsuna inwardly cheered when it was time for lunch. As he stretched his tense muscles and cracked his bones, he heard a faint 'bam!' and a faint 'Reborn!', quickly looked out of the door, only to see a half-naked Hiro running to Kyoko Sasawaga, shouting, "Confess to Sasawaga-chan with my dying will!" Tsuna snorted at the stupidity. He snickered when he heard Kyoko gently reject Hiro. He turned to Gokudera. "Let's go eat lunch." Gokudera perked up. "Hai Jyuudaime!" he quickly grabbed his and Tsuna's bento and proceeded to follow Tsuna.

After Lunch

Tsuna was walking back to his class with Gokudera, when he heard Mochida and Hiro shout at each other.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU CONFESS TO KYOKO HALF-NAKED?!"

"OH! I'M SORRY! IT SOUNDS AS IF YOU KNOW HOW TO PROPERLY CONFESS _SENPAI!_ I DON'T NEED TO TAKE THIS CRAP!"

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A KENDO BATTLE, AFTER SCHOOL IN THE GYM, YOU DISRESPECTFUL KOUHAI!"

"BRING IT ON WITH ALL YOU GOT, BASTARD!" they turned their backs to each other, going to their respective classes. Tsuna sighed as he and Gokudera both pinched the bridge of their noses. "You know the saying Gokudera,"'an idiot through and through.(Is there a saying like that?)" Gokudera nodded. "Definitely." they sighed once more as they walked back to class.

After school

The gym was packed as everyone was anticipating the kendo match. The benches were all full, some even needing to stand. The gym was bustling with noise and chatter. Tsuna, who was in a comfortable spot with Gokudera on his right groaned. _If Hibari was here, he would, without a doubt and no mercy, bite everyone to death. _Tsuna just shrugged it off, as he too, anticipated for the match.

Mochida and Hiro both walked up to the mat. Mochida smirked. "Okay, since I know kendo, and you obviously _don't, _I'll make it easy for you. If you manage to hit one ippon(was it?) on me, you win. This guy," Mochida said, pointing to said guy, "will see to the point." Mochida smirked as he he saw Hiro nod. _It's his loss. This guy is from my team, no way he's going to let me lose. _"Oh! We shouldn't forget the prize! The prize will be... Kyoko!" Hiro smirked as he gave a cure nod.

Tsuna felt his blood boil. How dare they agree on Kyoko as a prize!? She's human too, for Pete's sake! As heard Hana mutter 'monkeys' in anger, he couldn't agree more. When he heard Kyoko's older brother, Ryohei shout how unextreme that was, he could totally voice his agreement right then and there. Kyoko was his friend dammit! The last straw, however, was when he saw Kyoko look shocked. Tsuna stood up from the crowd, and walked towards the match before it could even start.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna! What do you think you're doing? This doesn't concern you!" Mochida said. Tsuna looked at one of the kendo members. "Get me a sword. Fast." he growled. The unfortunate member gulped as he quickly ran to get a sword. When he arrived, he threw it to Tsuna, who caught with ease.

"Doesn't concern me?" Tsuna chuckled darkly, sending shivers down the two challengers spines. "Of course it does. Kyoko-chan's my friend, of course that concerns me. Also, you _never _treat a person like some object. Absolutely _disgusting._ Therefore, I challenge both of you, if I win, you leave Kyoko alone, if you win, well, that's up to you. You guys up for it?" Tsuna asked. Both of the challenged looked at each other before coming to a temporary agreement. "We accept. Prepare to be beaten and humiliated, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna smiled sinisterly. "I may as well be saying that to you." he said, cracking his neck.

"Well then", a glint shone in his eyes, "shall we begin?" two charged.

**Hey! So here was the eighth chapter! Sorry for the late chapter! Science fair is coming and school... Ugh! Anyways, sorry if it's not that fun in this one, I kinda didn't know how to finish the chap. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Also, I might start updating late, so please be patient with me!**

**Until next time,**

**Ciao!**

**MacadamiaMistress**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey!~ Here's the ninth chapter. Enjoy!~ Oh! And if I got an Italian word wrong, please correct me. **

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine. All rights go to Amano Akira.**

**Summary: **Semi-AU. Tsuna is not Vongola Decimo, but Vongola Primo says otherwise. He and the rest of the first generation train Tsuna to take his rightful place as Vongola Decimo, and to help find Tsuna's guardians.

"Talking"

_Flashback/Thoughts_

_"Italian"_

* * *

"Well then", a glint shone in his eyes, "shall we begin?" two charged.

* * *

Tsuna easily dodged both incoming attacks. He then stopped each sword with his hands, pausing the fight. "Well, with these swords, since you don't have much of a chance beating me, why don't you use real swords, and I'll use a bamboo sword? To make it even." he offered, smirking inwardly. Hiro and Mochida glanced at each other. _Is Dame-Tsuna serious?_ Was what went through their minds. Mochida sneered. "Well well, looks like Dame-Tsuna has some backbone. Well, since he suggested it... "Mitoshi!" he called out to one of his club member. "Bring two katanas from the shed."

Kyoko worriedly looked at Tsuna. _Be careful Tsuna-kun..._

Tsuna, as if he read Kyoko's mind, turned and flashed her a reassuring smile. Kyoko visibly relaxed. Hana huffed. "Hpmh. Seriously, why are you worrying for that monkey? He looks like he can handle this." Hana reassured in the best way she could without insulting Tsuna. Kyoko smiled, understanding what her friend was trying to do. "Un!" she nodded, her attention returning to the fight.

Mitoshi came running back, carefully managing the katanas, so he wouldn't injure himself. Tsuna groaned. "Finally! Man, I was bored out of my mind! So, let's start?" he immediately received a jab, which he immediately dodged. _Pfft. That was barely impressionable. It wasn't even correct. _Tsuna continuously dodged with ease, starting to get bored at each jab. Tsuna sighed. _If I end the fight, it won't even last a minute, with amateurs like these. _

Tsuna decided to end the battle, as it was boring him. He dashes towards the two challengers, easily knocking their katanas out of their grasp. He then hit both of them on the head, _hard._ Hiro and Mochida collapsed like rag dolls. Tsuna dropped his now broken in half bamboo sword. He sighed. "Well, that was a bore." when he realized everyone was staring at him, he quickly grabbed his things and strode out of the gym.

When Tsuna exited the gym, a dark figure smirked. "What an interesting herbivore."

* * *

Next Day

Tsuna calmly walked to his class, successfully ignoring the curious stares directed at him. Giotto materialized besides him. "Do you regret doing that?" Tsuna looked at him for a split second and sighed.

"I don't regret helping Kyoko-chan, I just wish I could've done it without exposing myself. Reborn was most likely watching!"

Giotto smiled. "Well then, it's high time he sees potential in you, and you become Vongola Decimo." Tsuna sighed then smiled wearily.

"Yeah... I guess so."

Reborn

Reborn carefully spied on Hiro. He was happy with his athletic results, but his attitude? Wow. Now there's something he's going to need to work with. From his past observations, Hiro explodes at everything that angers or annoys him. Reborn saw no Sky attributes there. On his spare time, he spied on Tsuna. Well, more like glance then hide. That boy was too perspective. _What if that boy has the Hyper Inutition? Is he somehow related to Iemitsu?_

Reborn made a mental note to confront Iemitsu about this later. For now, he needs to make some plans...

Back to Tsuna

Tsuna sighed on his way back home. "Tsunayoshi, what's wrong?" Tsuna looked at Asari, "This day was just so tiring! Ugh! I just wanna sleep! Who cares about homework, I'm going to sleep the minute I get home. After dinner, of course." Asari chuckled.

"Such a lively boy- by the way, I saw that you barely even used your sword techniques on those boys, I wonder why?" Tsuna snorted. "I'll be serious when I see a talented swordsman, maybe your descendant." Tsuna smiled. Asari smiled too. "I look forward to that day." Tsuna chuckles as he continued on his way home.

"Tadaima Kaa-san!" Nana's head popped out of the kitchen. "Ah! Tsu-kun! Welcome home! Are? Where's Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna sweat dropped. "He...errr went to buy some things! So, he couldn't cone today." Nana clicked her tongue. "That's a shame. Well, make sure he cones by next time, okay?" "Hai Kaa-san."

_Better not tell her that Gokudera-kun went to restock dynamite. _

Tsuna went up the stairs, his Hyper Intuition flaring warning bells. As he opened the door, he dodged to the ground, and as he did, a handcuff slid across the hallway. "Hn. At least your guard is up." Alaude commented, as he went to sit on Tsuna's bed. A tick mark appeared on Tsuna's head.

"Wow, Alaude! You really are similar to your descendant! You might as well be father and son." Tsuna mocked, moving to sit on his chair.

"Hn, not possible. Such a child cannot be like me." Tsuna sweat dropped at the conceited retort.

"Hn, at least you guys don't meet. It would always be Hibari trying to make you fight him, and you refusing." Tsuna commented. He spun his chair to face his desk. He opened his laptop and turned it on, idling around until it was fully on. He went on the internet to find some current news on the mafia. He snorted at the mafia newspaper. Alaude came up to him.

"What's so ridiculous?" Tsuna rolled his eyes. "They actually put the headlines, 'Vongola's Tenth Boss is Finally Chosen!' on the front newspaper. They must be idiots." Alaude nodded.

"Tsunayoshi!~" Tsuna cringed, turning around in a painful manner. Tsuna felt irritation build up as he saw his great-great-great-great grandfather sitting on his bed, casually reading a book. Tsuna got out of his chair, and smacked his grandfather's head. **Hard.**

"Ow! Why would you do that?" Giotto soothingly rubbed his head, where a bump was. Tsuna clenched his fist in irritation.

"Obviously because of what you made Vongola like! They're even announcing to the whole mafia world that they found a successor! **And **they put who it is!" Tsuna sighed, collapsing into his seat, piching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not surprised," Alaude smoothly cut in,"I guess Vongola bosses will always have Giotto's idiocy, no matter how far from the family tree they are from each other." Tsuna snorted in agreement.

Nana popped her head in. "Tsu-kun! It's time to eat!" Tsuna popped udp from his seat. "I'll be right there!" Nana giggled, going back downstairs. Tsuna followed not to soon.

Tsuna's mouth watered at the scene before him. Rice and miso soup, little rolls of omelets, boiled eggs that looked like chicks, salad, and sashimi. He immediately sat down, muttering a quick 'Ittadakimasu' and dug in.

His face brightened in delight as he chewed his food. His eyebrow rose when he ate the sashimi. "Is this from Takesushi?" Nana giggled. "Yep! But," she started, face dropping, "the son of Tsuyoshi looked sad when he delivered the food to me, I wonder what's wrong..." she had a dazed look.

Tsuna quickly finished his food, putting it away, and quickly going back upstairs, his Hyper Intuition sending warning bells. As Tsuna pounced on his bed, he couldn't help but worry...

**Hey! So here was the ninth chapter! As I mentioned in my last author's note, I will most likely be updating late. One more thing, do you guys want Tsuna to have already met the Varia and are on good terms? Do you also want Tsuna to have flames of wrath? Also, the name Mitoshi is just a name that popped into my mind, I have no idea if that name exists, or if it's a girl's or a boy's. If you know, please tell. Constructive criticism is accepted! :) **

**Until next time,**

**Ciao!**

**MacadamiaMistress**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey!~ Here's the tenth chapter. Enjoy!~ Oh! And if I got an Italian word wrong, please correct me. And, from my reviews, Tsuna being on good terms with Varia wins! A lot of people didn't like the idea of Tsuna having flames of wrath, so no Wrath!Tsuna! Sorry for those who voted for him to have it! :( **

**Fictionlover27713: Well, here's the next update for you!**

**Red Crane: Oh, haha! It was because I couldn't think of a name that time, so normally I put that there, but I forget it all the time! Thanks for pointing that out for me!**

**Yuki28: Hmm… I think it'll take a while until the Shimon comes in…**

**Great(Guest): Hmmm… meeting the Varia through hacking? I think there's a story that already has that plot, anyways, I'll see what'll happen, and thanks for the suggestion!**

**Kawaii Fruits: Oh wow, I didn't see that, thanks!**

**herseybarrules: haha! I laughed so hard at your review! Here's the next update, and I hope you enjoy!**

**shimaxkutau: Hmmmm… I'll see what I can do, because sometimes, I have the urge to stop there, and I haven't had the idea yet either on how to continue or the next chapter. -_-**

**krazgirll: Hmmm… I'm not planning on one, but if my readers want a pairing, I'll see what happens!**

**Shiratsubasa: Well, it won't be very harsh bashing, and I think that in this story, Tsuna has a somewhat good reason for hating his father, but hopefully, the bashing won't be too harsh. ^.^'**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine. All rights go to Amano Akira.**

**Summary: **Semi-AU. Tsuna is not Vongola Decimo, but Vongola Primo says otherwise. He and the rest of the first generation train Tsuna to take his rightful place as Vongola Decimo, and to help find Tsuna's guardians.

"Talking"

_Flashback/Thoughts_

_"Italian"_

Warning: OOC-ness I apologize for that.

* * *

His face brightened in delight as he chewed his food. His eyebrow rose when he ate the sashimi. "Is this from Takesushi?" Nana giggled. "Yep! But," she started, face dropping, "the son of Tsuyoshi looked sad when he delivered the food to me, I wonder what's wrong..." she had a dazed look.

Tsuna quickly finished his food, putting it away, and quickly going back upstairs, his Hyper Intuition sending warning bells. As Tsuna pounced on his bed, he couldn't help but worry...

* * *

Reborn

Reborn stared at the snoring boy with disinterest. He quickly turned to the desk, ready to write a letter. He got a sheet of paper as Leon turned into a pen. With the Vongola signo, of course.

_Dear Iemitsu-baka,_

_Are you sure you do NOT have any other children? Because when I sent Gokudera Hayato to test Hiro, a boy named Itou Tsunayoshi saved him. But he called himself Sawada Tsunayoshi. One more thing, he looked like a carbon copy of Vongola Primo. Care to explain? Get your ass over here before I tell Nono._

_Loved by all,_

_Reborn._

Reborn looked at the letter in approval. He grabbed Leon, who changed into a stamp, and sealed the letter with the Vongola signo.

He then got his phone.

"Hello? Yeah, it's me, Reborn. Listen, I need Basil over here. Are you asking questions? Don't question my awesomeness, just send Basil over here." Reborn hung up. He trotted over to Hiro and pounded him with the 100 pound Leon-Mallet.

"Oi, wake up Hiro-baka, you're late." Hiro jumped up in pain.

"WHAT?! WHY DID YOU NEED TO WAKE ME UP SO EARLY?! I LIVE CLOSE TO SCHOOL, DAMMIT!" Hiro shrieked in pain, as he was, once more pounded by the Leon Mallet.

"Bosses are never late, no matter how close the headquarters are. But that's a stupid idea. Now hurry up and get dressed, or," he cocked his Leon gun, a mischievous smirk on his face,"you'll get the worst hell training in your life." Reborn watched in satisfaction as Hiro scrambles out of bed to get ready.

When Hiro finished, he ran down the stairs while dodging bullets, and quickly ate his breakfast. Without saying a word of goodbye, he ran out the door on his way to school. Reborn came down the stairs with a raised eyebrow.

"Cecilia, is there a reason why Baka-Hiro barely talks to you?" Reborn had thought that Hiro was just busy with him, but today confirmed that Hiro barely interacts with his mother. Cecilia sighed.

"Well, before Iemitsu married me he... had another family he was happy with. I... got him drunk and slept with him." Cecilia closed her eyes, remembering as if it was yesterday.

_Cecilia sighed dreamily as Iemitsu walked in. She watched him everyday, she was smitten by him. It was a shame he was already married. Cecilia broke the pencil she was holding. That damn woman! She stole Iemistu from her! Cecilia smirked. She heard there was a Vongola party tonight at a bar... and it was made to look like Japan. She could pull a few strings here and there..._

_At the bar_

_Cecilia watched Iemitsu down a drink after another, and waited until he looked 100 percent drunk. When Iemitsu started to wobble around, Cecilia took her chance._

_She slipped on a wig that mirrored his wife's. She didn't need to do anything to her face since he would be too drunk to recognize the difference. She walked up to him, and did her best imitation of his wife's voice._

_"Iemitsu darling!~" Iemitsu's face snapped to the voice. _

_"Nana?" he slurred out. Cecilia nodded. _

_"Yes dear, it's me! I never knew you would come home so early!" Iemitsu's eyebrows furrowed._

_"Home? I thought that I was in a party hosted by my company..." Cecilia giggled._

_"Of course not sweetie! You're at home! Sweetie," she started, "Tsu-kun's not home, and I want to be naughty today~" Cecilia pouted. Iemitsu grinned._

_"Oho~ Aren't you demanding today?" Cecilia giggled. _

_"Of course! It's been so long since I've seen you!" she started to drag him to one of the rooms for the night. When they were both in the room, she closed the door..._

Cecilia sighed.

"After that night, I left the room, leaving Iemitsu all alone. The next day, I realized I was pregnant. I was ecstatic. Iemitsu... not at all." Cecilia flinched at the memory.

_"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Iemitsu bellowed. Cecilia flinched._

_"I-I'm pregnant with your child." Cecilia muttered. Iemitsu banged his fist on the table._

_"You," he started dangerously, "got me drunk, disguised yourself as my dear Nana, pretending she was wanting to be naughty?!" tears collected at the corners of Cecilia's eyes as she slowly nodded._

_Iemitsu cursed as he ran his fingers through his hair. _

_"Well?" he growled, "What do you expect me to do?" some tears strolled down Cecilia's face._

_"I-I thought you would leave your wife for me." Cecilia muttered._

_Iemitsu's eye twitched dangerously._

_"WHAT?! YOU WERE THINKING OF SUCH AN IMPOSSIBLE THING?! I WOULD NEVER LEAVE NANA! NEVER!" Cecilia cringed at the volume._

_But she had a sudden surge of confidence._

_"But," she started, an evil smile on her lips, "are you sure you want to put your wife in danger?" she continued at Iemitsu's flinch._

_"They know she is your weak point. Who wouldn't after how much you talk about her. I'm pretty sure you're endangering your son too." Cecilia mentally smirked at Iemitsu's cringe._

_"But," she stood up, walking to him, "if you stay with me, I can protect myself. I know you're in the mafia, and so am I. I can train our son, and we'll be safe. Unlike that wife of yours who can't protect anybody. And when you leave her for me, they won't care about trying to kill the Young Lion of Vongola's __**ex**__-wife." her fingers were rubbing circles on his shoulders. Iemitsu growled and slapped her hands away._

_"Fine. I'll do it." Cecilia smiled victoriously. "But," her body went rigid, "that doesn't mean I'll love you like I love Nana, I won't even have one ounce of love for you. Are you fine with that? Marriage without love? We might as well be man and woman who are legally bonded. Nothing more than that." Cecilia was not fine with that._

_'But maybe, as time goes by, I can make him love me, and forget her.' she turned._

_"I'm willing." and left._

"And after that, we got married. But my plan was foiled." Cecilia placed her hands over her face, her voice muffled.

"Iemitsu barely came home. There was absolutely no way to make him love me. I realized that on the day he visited, and rejected our son." Reborn left as Cecilia started to sob.

As Reborn walked on his way to Hiro's school, his mind was processing things.

_Iemitsu __**does **__have another family. Sawada Tsunayoshi. His son, it connects a bit. Tsunayoshi most likely harbors a huge hatred towards Iemitsu. What Cecilia did was despicable. No wonder Hiro dislikes her. Who wouldn't, knowing their mom tricked their father into sleeping with them, and then having their dad reject them. That doesn't change the fact that he is still not suitable to be Vongola's boss. Even if I manage to shape him up. _Reborn shook his head at the messed up situation. "I'll have to talk to Nono about this, no matter how angry Iemitsu's going to be." Reborn paused.

_But, maybe, just maybe, I could wait for some time. Maybe time's the only thing Baka-Hiro needs._

Reborn sighed, and continued on his way to school.

**Haha! I realized something funny as I finished this chapter and read my reviews to answer. This chapter is mostly based on Reborn's discovery of Tsuna's hatred, or Hiro's hatred towards his mom! So, no Yamamoto in this chapter, sorry! He most likely will come out in the next chapter! Constructive criticism is welcomed! Please point out any mistakes! Also, as I answered a reader, if you guys want a pairing, please do tell!**

**Until next time,**

**Ciao!**

**MacadamiaMistress**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey!~ Here's the eleventh chapter. Enjoy!~ Oh! And if I got an Italian word wrong, please correct me. Also, a reviewer asked me if there were going to be any pairings. So, I want you guys to tell me if you want a pairing, and which one. It's fine to say that you don't want a pairing. Tell me people! On with the story!**

**majishan: Hopefully, this one is long enough for your tastes. *crosses fingers* And, I'll do my best to make them longer, that is one of my goals for all my stories… I will succeed!**

**Pure Red Crane: Nice to see you are voting, so check out my poll!**

** .556: Here's the chapter your DWM has been waiting for! Enjoy!**

** : Thanks for the information; I'll keep that in check!**

**XxHKRLoverxX: No, because they were separated before birth. But Iemitsu is their dad.**

**Rikkai and hyotei lover: Glad to see you guys are voting, so check out my poll!**

**AND TO EVERYONE ELSE: THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE READING THEM! THEY MOTIVATE ME! I hope you guys will be reading my story through the entire ride! Love you guys! ;)**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine. All rights go to Amano Akira.**

**Summary: **Semi-AU. Tsuna is not Vongola Decimo, but Vongola Primo says otherwise. He and the rest of the first generation train Tsuna to take his rightful place as Vongola Decimo, and to help find Tsuna's guardians.

"Talking"

_Flashback/Thoughts_

_"Italian"_

Warning: OOC-ness I apologize for that.

* * *

_But, maybe, just maybe, I could wait for some time. Maybe time's the only thing Baka-Hiro needs._

Reborn sighed, and continued on his way to school.

Tsuna

Tsuna sighed as he walked towards school. Gokudera immediately pounced on him.

"Jyuudaime! Are you okay? Did you sleep well? Enough hours? Did you eat breakfast?" Tsuna smiled at the concern, but waved it away.

"Maa, Gokudera, I'm fine, just... I don't know, my Hyper Intuition's warning me about something. Have any idea?" Gokudera furrowed his eyebrows.

"No." Tsuna sighed.

"Never mind then." he mock saluted to Hibari as they passed.

"Hibari-san." Hibari tilted his head.

"Omnivore." he narrowed his eyes. "Annoying carnivore." Tsuna scrunched his face in confusion.

"Who are you- GAH! Alaude! What the heck was that for?!" Alaude raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Giotto told me too." Tsuna sighed.

"Why? And where're the others? I don't think I've seen them for a while." Alaude sighed.

"We've been checking on Vongola HQ for more information on the, supposedly, Vongola Decimo." Tsuna nodded.

"So, what have you got so far?"

"We'll tell you at lunch. With the rest of your friends." Tsuna hummed in acceptance as Alaude vanished. He turned to see Gokudera gaping.

"Th-That was Vongola's First Cloud Guardian!" he exclaimed. Tsuna nodded.

"Yep!" he turned to Hibari.

"Hibari-san, you're coming right?" Tsuna fiddled with his fingers nervously under Hibari's stern stare.

"Hn. You owe me a fight." Tsuna smiled and, without thinking, hugged Hibari.

Tsuna. Hugging. Hibari.

Poor Tsuna.

Right?

Hibari grunted and growled, "Omnivore release me. _Now._" Tsuna squeaked and quickly released Hibari.

"Er... sorry Hibari! Let's go Gokudera!" Tsuna grabbed Gokudera's hand and dragged him to class.

Hibari stared at their getaway. He shook his head in wonder.

_Carnivore one minute, omnivore the next. Even without this Hyper Dying Will Mode, he's like an off and on switch. _And he continued to patrol for latecomers and delinquents.

Tsuna and Gokudera were panting when they reached the class. Gokudera took a deep breath before asking, "Jyuudaime, are you really tired?" Tsuna shot him an impish grin.

"Wow! Gokudera you catch on quite quickly! I do this to keep a low profile. Don't want any attention." Tsuna stopped panting immediately.

"Er... training from Vongola Primo?" Tsuna shuddered.

"Alaude."

"Ah." and the bell rang.

Nezu-sensei walked in.

"Okay class, it's very unexpected, but we have a new transfer student from Italy." the class buzzed with excitement.

"Basil, you can come in." a sandy-haired teen entered the room. Said boy had clear blue eyes and stood in front of the class. Boys groaned as the girls swooned and sighed. Basil bowed.

"Hello. My name is Basil." Tsuna narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Basil.

_I'm pretty sure that's the Basil from Vongola's CEDEF, did Iemitsu send him? Or was it... Reborn? _Tsuna's jaw slacked slightly at the realization.

_Why would he send him here? To train Hiro, or is there something else in his mind? The ring battle won't happen soon._

"Damn that hitman." Tsuna cursed under his breath.

Gokudera nervously glanced at his boss. What was that ominous aura around him? Is he possessed? No, he looks fine, pupils aren't dilated or anything...

Gokudera slightly turned his head to the back, and spotted Yamamoto staring at Tsuna, an unknown emotion flickering in his eyes.

_What is that Yakyuu-baka thinking about?! Does he have a motive? Anything suspicious?_ Gokudera continued to go through any possible reason, an ominous aura wrapping around him too. Basil glanced around the class, and saw two dark auras rolling off his targets.

_Ah! Those are the ones Reborn-dono wanted me to spy on. According to Reborn-dono, Tsunayoshi-dono has some sort of connection to Iemitsu-dono. He wouldn't tell me..._

Basil mentally sulked as he turned to Nezu-sensei.

"Nezu-dono, where is my seat?" Nezu straightened himself at the suffix, confidence growing. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem, your seat will be... ah, behind Dame-Tsuna. At least, until he pays attention, SAWADA!" Nezu barked. Tsuna snapped himself out of his daydream.

"Yes, sensei?" he answered tensley. Nezu raised an eyebrow in disgust.

"Basil here," he placed his hand on Basil's right shoulder, "is sitting behind you. Show respect to him and raise your hand, he doesn't know how you look like." Basil raised his hand.

"Sensei-dono, thee doesn't need to worry. I know who Itou-dono is." at this, Nezu, Tsuna, and the entire class-more like the girls- rose their eyebrows in surprise-suspicion in Tsuna's case.

Tsuna cursed.

_So it is Reborn! What's he up to? Is this the uneasy feeling? No, it's still nagging me about something. What is it? _Tsuna narrowed his eyes and scowled as Basil went to the empty seat behind him. Basil smiled.

"Please take good care of me, Itou-dono." Tsuna forced his worries away and returned the smile.

"No problem! Welcome to our school! If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask for help from any of us." when Basil gave the "I understand" nod, Tsuna turned to his former position and continued to ignore the lesson.

Lunch time

"Sawada! How do you know Basil-kun?!"

_First name basis? Fan club? In less than thirty minutes. Huh, new record._ He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I told you, I don't know who he is- _I'm lying. He's a Mafioso here, on a mission that concerns me. Well, I don't know him personally._- but I don't-"

"Liar!" a girl screeched.

"Yeah! Don't lie to us, Sawada!" Alaude appeared next to Tsuna, who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I thought I told you to go to the rooftop." Tsuna sighed.

"Well I would if I wasn't ambushed by these annoying fangirls of Basil." he mumbled.

Alaude raised an eyebrow. "CEDEF's heir?" Tsuna gave a curt nod.

"Look, I really don't know who Basil is, and I need to go and meet up with Gokudera. Now, please excuse me." a girl blocked his path. Tsuna held in the urge to groan.

"Look, just tell us all you know about Basil, and we'll let you go." Tsuna raised in eyebrow.

"Okay, he's a new transfer student, he's Italian-"

"Not that!" Tsuna smirked.

"Didn't you want to know what I knew about him?" a girl impatient stomped her foot.

"Well yeah! But we already know that! Tell us more!" Tsuna did groan this time.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't know anymore than the rest of you." he snapped, patience wearing thin. All girls took a step back in shock. Tsuna took no hesitation and immediately took off towards the rooftop.

Everyone rose an eyebrow at the sight of a stressed out Tsuna.

"What pulled your tail, Tsu-kun?" Tsuna glared at Giotto.

"Shut up gramps." Giotto immediately went drama queen and ran to G.

"G-G, Tsuna yelled at me, and c-called me gr-gramps!" G scowled.

"Get off me, you big baby." Giotto walked slowly to a corner and sulked. Hibari glared at Tsuna.

"What took you so long? I had to stay with this annoying crowd." Tsuna groaned.

"These damn girls wouldn't leave me alone." he muttered. He walked over to Giotto and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Why'd you call us here for?" Tsuna turned and saw that Gokudera was not there. He turned to G, who immediately pointed to the fence, where Gokudera was smoking.

As he reached Gokudera, he plucked the cigarette.

"It's not good to smoke." Gokudera sighed.

"Sorry Jyuudaime." Tsuna patted Gokudera's shoulder.

"Let's talk later."Gokudera nodded and the duo walked back to the group, where Asari came.

"What took you so long, Asari?" Asari raised his sorrow-stricken eyes to Tsuna.

"Please save him, Tsuna. He needs a compassionate Sky to let him wash and fall." Tsuna's eyes widened.

"What are you-!" the door slammed and basically the entire student body burst onto the roof. Hibari glared maliciously towards the crowd, and disappeared. Tsuna sighed.

"Alaude, make sure we meet up today at my house." Alaude nodded as the he and the rest disappeared. Tsuna tapped somebody in the shoulder. The person turned.

"What do you want, Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna pointed to the front.

"What's going on over there?" the person snarled.

"Apparently Yamamoto's going to commit suicide because he broke his arm!" Tsuna's eyes widened as he turned to Gokudera.

"Stay here, I'll be back." and started to push forward.

Reborn

Reborn sighed irritably at another mistake Baka-Hiro committed.

_Great. Baka-Hiro just lost another potential guardian. Is that Dame-Tsuna I see? _And indeed it was.

Reborn watched as Tsuna pushed towards Yamamoto. Reborn smirked and leaned into his tree.

"Dame-Tsuna, show me what you can do."

Yamamoto stared blankly downwards. The fall looked tempting, as if the ground was waiting.

"Yamamoto-sama, please don't jump!"

"Come on, Takeshi! You don't need to do this! Let's go back to playing baseball and chilling out man!"

"Yes, Takeshi-sama! Please don't jump!" Yamamoto grit his teeth.

He said, "I can't. The baseball god has thrown me away. I have nothing left." a gasp made him turn.

He saw Tsuna in the front of the entire crowd, patting dust off of his shirt.

"Damn these people man! What's with them?" he saw Tsuna look at him.

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto and found the stare being returned.

He took a step forward.

"Look, I know that you're upset-"

"Upset?! I'm devastated! I've got nothing left! My career's over!"

Tsuna snapped.

"Look! You didn't lose everything you damn idiot! You've still got a dad waiting for you back home! What would your dad think, his only son committing suicide over a broken arm that will heal over time? He'd be devastated, of course, but you're still one heck of a fool. Athletes deal with this everyday! But they don't go around committing suicide! You wanna know why? Because they know it will heal! Or if it can't they look forward! But never think about stopping. Look over your shoulder and think, is it that easy to commit suicide now?" he took a breath and walked closer, looking over the fence. He whistled.

"It's a long way down, isn't it? Look down. Does it look as close as it used to?" Yamamoto took a glance down. His eyes widened at how far the ground looked now. He turned to Tsuna, eyes full of tears and realization.

"N-no, it doesn't." Tsuna smiled. He held out his hand.

"Well then" his smile grew bigger, "want a hand?" Yamamoto grinned and reached out for Tsuna's hand, walking over the fence. Unfortunately, when he grabbed Tsuna's hand, the fence broke, Yamamoto slipped and dragged Tsuna with him.

_Sh*t. Hibari needs to replace a lot of things. _Tsuna noted, as he went down.

"SH*T!" Tsuna heard somebody shout, before a hand roughly grabbed his hand, popping it.

"Guh!" Tsuna grunted as he started being pulled up, pulling Yamamoto too.

Tsuna and Yamamoto grunted as they slid onto the rooftop. Tsuna sat up, and cautiously trued moving his wrist. He winced at the pain.

_Just as I thought. Dislocated. _Tsuna quickly and smoothly popped his wrist joint back into place. He laughed quietly at the event.

"Wow. I could've gone skydiving." he sighed and looked over to Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-san, are you okay?" Yamamoto stood up and flashed Tsuna a shaky smile.

"Y-Yeah, I'm cool." Yamamoto released a breath, his adrenaline following. He chuckled.

"Wow, that was something." Tsuna laughed.

"Yep, something indeed." he looked to his other side to see his savior.

"Gokudera?" Gokudera immediately checked on Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime! Are you okay? Injured? Dizzy? Any signs of throwing up or fainting?" Gokudera asked rapidly. Tsuna held his hand up.

"Gokudera, I'm completely fine. How did you know I was falling?" Gokudera looked angry.

"I didn't. It was that bastard." Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Hibari." Gokudera scowled. Tsuna sweat dropped.

_He's definitely going to want two fights for compensation._ Tsuna sighed.

"Gokudera, let's go." Tsuna said, standing up and pattung his clothes.

"Ah. Wait!" Yamamoto said as he also stood up. Tsuna turned.

"We'll talk later. Right now, you've got a crowd wanting to see you. Alive." Tsuna promised as he and Gokudera walked away. Yamamoto stood there as the crowd surrounded him.

"Takeshi-sama! You're okay!"

"I guess Dame-Tsuna was okay for _something_."

"Don't talk about him like that. He saved my life." Yamamoto snapped.

"Takeshi-sama, calm down! You must've been shaken up from the fall! Let's take you to the nurse!" Yamamoto could do nothing as he was dragged to the nurse's office.

Reborn sighed irritably as he impatiently sipped his espresso.

_At least Dame-Tsuna was able to save Yamamoto. But that damn Baka-Hiro caused it!_

_Flashback (Reborn's spying)_

_Reborn stealthily hid himself in a tree, watching the scene in front of him._

_"Toshihiro, you're good at sports, right?" Hiro arrogantly smiled at Yamamoto._

_"Of course. Why does that concern you?" Yamamoto scratched the back of his head._

_"Well, I feel like that lately, my baseball skills have been a bit off, so I was wondering-" Yamamoto was cut off as Hiro went straight to the point._

_"Look," he snapped,"I don't care what's wrong. Just keep practicing, how about that? Hm? Your baseball skills and play doesn't concern me. Maybe you should try talking to somebody who might care." and he walked away. _

_Reborn fumed in anger. He had watched Yamamoto practice and practice until he broke his arm, because he was in shock, and hurt. _

_"Baka-Hiro's in for it." Reborn muttered as he left._

"Huh, oh right, I owe Baka-Hiro a little something." a sadistic gleam settled in Reborn's eyes. The door opened, and Hiro walked in.

"I'm home!" Reborn jumped in front of Hiro.

"Baka-Hiro!~ We're going to have so much fun tonight!~" screams were throughout the entire neighborhood.

Same time during Reborn

Tsuna fiddled with his position before he got fully comfortable.

"So, why are we here?" Tsuna asked, not specifically to anyone.

Tsuna was currently cross legged on his bed, with Gokudera on his chair, and Hibari against the wall, eyes closed. Oh, and all the First generation in a circle around Tsuna's coffee tabl, which was in the middle of Tsuna's room.

Giotto cleared his throat.

"Well, there wasn't a lot of information, just a lot of boasts and compliments on Hiro. But," he started excitedly,"we found that-"

"That Toshihiro is a storm flame user." Alaude cut in, smirking. Giotto pouted.

"No fair, Alaude! I wanted to tell!" G snorted.

"Might as well get on with it, then. The brat also didn't inherit any Vongola blood, it's all in you." G informed Tsuna, as Giotto puffed his chest with pride.

He ruffled Tsuna's hair. "See, I knew you were special!" Tsuna blushed, and swatted the hand away.

"So, you saved Takeshi-kun?" Asari asked softly. Tsuna nodded,"Of course!"

Asari smiled,"Thank you, Tsuna." Tsuna smiled back.

"No problem." Giotto cleared his throat.

"Anyways, we've also realized that the-"

"Ah!" Tsuna suddenly exclaimed. All heads turned to him.

"Hibari!" Hibari's eyes reluctantly opened.

"What?" he hissed. Tsuna impishly grinned.

"You need to take better care of your precious Namimori." Hibari's eyebrow twitched.

"Are you saying that I am incapable?" Tsuna tapped his chin.

"Well, considering I almost died, because _somebody _won't replace old and weak things, then yes." Tsuna's grin grew as he saw Hibari reach for his tonfas.

"I'll bite you to death."

"Bring it on."

And for most of the night, it was Gokudera cheering for his boss, and the First generation calmly watching the spar.

**Hey! So here was the eleventh chapter! As I mentioned in my last author's note, I will most likely be updating late. Don't forget to tell me pairing, which one, or none at all! Also, you can post any side pairings! Also, what's the color of Basil's hair? Please help me with the old fashioned words. I tried looking it up, but I got confused... If anyone could help me by telling me how to write battle and cooking scenes, that would be lovely.**

**Sorry for babbling!**

**Until next time,**

**Ciao!**

**MacadamiaMistress**


End file.
